


“Why are looking at me like that?”

by Lauren_the_simp



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_the_simp/pseuds/Lauren_the_simp
Relationships: Sam Wilson & Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader
Kudos: 7





	“Why are looking at me like that?”

“Uh…Sam. Why are you looking at me like that?” You say, looking at Sam as he stares at you.

“Like what?” He says. You give him a suspicious look.

“Like this,” you imitate the dreamy look he gave you earlier. He chuckles at your look.

“Sorry. It’s just you’re so pretty that I can’t stop looking at you,” he says with a heart-melting smile. You look away from him.

“Wow,” you begin. “That was…”

“Charming?” He cuts you off.

“Yes. It was,” you giggle.


End file.
